More Severe Woes
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: sequel to Hermione's Severe Woes same disclaimers apply Challenge:Lupin saw it all,Our dear Mrs. Snape,Spousal duty,Second character point of view,exposed,Mind your own Business,Caught,Seedy Secondary Character,Hermione’s Bad Day,It is not what it looks


"Are you certain of this Poppy?" Asked the Transfiguration professor in a disbelieving tone."Yes Minerva, Lupin saw it all. Severus cursed up a storm at the news, then went deathly quiet when he found out it was his wife that showed him up." Replied the school nurse. "poor dear."" I would not feel too badly for Hermione, Minerva. Our Mrs. Snape is not the kind of witch that would accept this." Replied the other witch. " I agree. However She would deserve a medal for putting up with this foolishness for two months"

"I am certain she will make this work Minerva"

Hermione was sitting at her desk giving orders to her house-elf/secretary Winky when Remus walked in."That will be all Winky thank you". Winky bowed and left the room with a pop "Good Morning Remus""Good morning Hermione" he replied"What is the matter Remus?" asked Hermione was she saw the look of concern on his face." Is everything all right at home, Hermione?" he asked in a hesitant tone"Things are tense but nothing I can't handle." She replied Remus knew her tones enough to know the matter is dropped. "Hungry?" "Famished" she replied as she took his hand

Hermione returned home terrified out of her mind. Cormac had caught her with Remus having dinner together and assumed the worst of her. It would take no time before the news reached her husband from the bathroom gossip that it generated. Instead of a furious husband she found a romantic one making dinner and had a drink ready for her. She accepted the drink with a "thank you darling" as he continued on with dinner. After two sips it occurred to her what he had done, Veritaserum. When his back was turned poured two drops of her drink into his.

The dinner that should have been a pleasant one became anything but when Severus asked what was on his mind "Are you leaving me for Lupin?"Hermione was sipping her drink at the time and almost choked from the shock of it. After Severus tapped her on the back a few times did she have the breath to answer. "No love, I was leaning on my dear friend because my husband had not spoken to me in four months. Do you hate me so much that you rather believe a wanker, who is obviously nutters, over your own wife?

"bloody hell"

He paced the floor anxiously, realizing she knew and what she had done and there was no way to stop the truth from coming out " You are my wife! I should be taking care of you not the other way around! But I cannot because those bloody fools still condemn me! WHY? How can I be condemned for all that I have done when my intentions were GOOD!" His rage died down as he sank to the floor as his shoulders started to shake. Hermione left the table and went to him and held him as he cried out his frustration.

They stayed there on the floor until he was cried out then Hermione left the kitchen and the house and had not come back since That was two weeks ago. She had taken her things during the night to wherever it was that she was staying. However she carried on at work as nothing had gone wrong. Severus finally got the recognition he so craved when he was given a medal for his efforts ten years ago. However it meant nothing without his wife by his side. He had to get out of his comfort zone and apologize to her.

Hermione was at her desk when she saw her husband enter with his best elf made wine. "Darling let me talk to you" he sighed and put down her quill, he owed him that much. " I was wrong please forgive me. It was a mistake not to trust you and our love for each other. He went on his knees in front of her grasping her legs tightly to prove how serious he was. " I will do whatever you ask, Please don't let me live without you any longer." he begged in an exposed tone of voice.

Hermione sighed and stroked his hair. She did not doubt his sincerity but she was still angry with him. "Alright Severus, this is what you must do. You cannot do magic or brew potions for a week, you must sleep on the couch for two weeks and at least speak in a civil manner with Remus from now on. " Severus gulped deeply when he heard what he had to do, but he nodded his head, he prepared to do anything to make up for what he had done. "Alright I will come home tonight after work. " she replied with a gentle smile

Severus got off the floor and went to the wine he brought and poured them both a glass of wine. He was hurt when she did not take the glass. "Darling you said that you forgave me. There is nothing in this glass but wine. " She smiled gently at him and said "That is not it love. I do not want to hurt or child." Severus was thunderstruck by what he just heard. "Say again?"" I went to Saint Mungo's yesterday for my usual check up when they informed me that we are expecting" "Bloody Morgan's flaming red lips!"


End file.
